Our paths cross again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Chyna / Fletcher - romance.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANT Farm.**

* * *

**Our paths cross again**

**Chyna Parks is now 30 years old and a famous singer. She hasn't seen any of her friends from school in a long time.**

Olive is dead after she was hurt during a scientific research-mission in Africa and Fletcher moved to France and became an art-teacher there.

It's a beautiful day in New York and Chyna is walking along the street on the Upper East Side, wearing a white suit.

Chyna is lost in thought and doesn't pay much attention to where she is going.

Suddenly she walk right into a man.

The man's briefcase and painting-gear fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" says Chyna. "I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to worry about, Chyna. Just calm down, okay?" says a male voice that sounds very familiar, just more deep, older and mature.

Chyna look up and sees Fletcher, but not the 19 year old guy he was last time she saw him, but a 30 year old man with shorter hair, a beard and a much more manly body.

"Wow! Fletcher, is that really you? I've not seen you since the day you left for France to start teaching at the Paris Academy of Classic Art." says Chyna, surprised to see her friend and former crush after so many years.

"I may be older and a hell lot more of a man these days, but yeah...it's me." says Fletcher with a smile.

Now it clear to Chyna that the man in front of her really is Fletcher. The friendly glow in his eyes tells her that behind this new macho-man exterior is the boy she once knew.

"Fletcher, it is you! So nice to see you. What brings you back to the US...? Got some new fancy art-thing goin' on? Are you perhaps gonna have a huge art-exhibit over at the Metropolitan, huh? If so, ya gotta give me a free ticket." says Chyna.

"No...I'm not here for work. I'm movin' back to the States and I was searching for a nice apartment here on the Upper East Side. Apparently living here is pretty nice." says Fletcher.

"That sounds great. I actually live around here too, so we'll be neighbors...sort of..." says Chyna.

"Let's talk about you for a moment. You're a famous singer now. I bought your latest album and it was perfect. Sometimes I listen to it while I'm workin' on my paintings." says Fletcher.

"So they sell my albums in French music-stores too? That's cool. Oh, sorry, I gotta go. Big meeting with my record producer. See ya! Bye!" says Chyna as she walk away.

"Have a nice day!" says Fletcher.

The next day, Chyna get back home fom a day of music-practice at the studio with her band-mates and get surprised in a good way when she notice Fletcher's name on the door of the apartment right next to her own.

"Don't be shy here, woman. It's just Fletcher, your friend." says Chyna to herself, trying to not get nervous as she ring the doorbell to Fletcher's apartment.

"Chyna, I thought you'd show up. Wanna come in and have a cup of tea?" says Fletcher with a smile.

"Sure! That would be nice." says Chyna.

When she enter the apartment, Chyna look around and see art-gear and beautiful paintings everywhere. As she enter the living room she also see a Gibson J-45 guitar standing against the wall.

"Hey...I didn't know you can play guitar." says Chyna.

"One of my friends in Paris taught me. It's fun and makes me feel more close to a certain someone who I think of as my best friend." says Fletcher with a small laugh.

Chyna doesn't say it out loud, but she really love how Fletcher is so mature and confident now, unlike when they went to school together.

Fletcher from his point of view now notice that just like him, Chyna's grown up into a true adult.

He love how she is tall and skinny with a beautiful friendly face, curly dark hair, big boobs and a round butt.

Seeing her after all these years makes him remember why he once had such a huge crush on Chyna.

Chyna grab Fletcher's guitar and begin to play and sing a part of a song she's writing for her next album.

"Wow! That was really beautiful, Chyna. Your voice is even better now than it was back in school." says Fletcher in a calm friendly tone.

"Awwww! Thanks!" says Chyna with a sweet smile.

"Oh, sorry...forgot about the tea. Back in a few." says Fletcher as he get up from the couch and head to the kitchen.

10 minutes later, Fletcher return to the living room with tea and cupcakes.

"So, Chyna...what's going on in your life? Any boyfriend or husband maybe?" says Fletcher.

"No, nothing. I went on a few dates with some guy when I was 20, but there was no spark so it never got serious between him and me." says Chyna.

"Oh, okay." says Fletcher.

"And your love-life, do you have a woman who you love?" says Chyna.

"No, I don't..." says Fletcher. "I started dating a girl when I first moved to Paris, but she turned out to be an egocentric stupid bitch. I broke up with her. That girl was no fun."

"I'm sorry..." says Chyna as she move closer to Fletcher o the couch. "You're a really awesome man and you deserve a woman who understands that."

"Sounds great, Chyna. Just tell me where I can find such a woman and I might ask her out." says Fletcher.

"You know, she might be closer than you think..." says Chyna with a soft tone.

Chyna really hope that Fletcher knows that she's talking about herself, that she's trying to say that she is the perfect woman for him.

"So nice that you feel that way, Chyna." says Fletcher as he wrap his arm around Chyna and give her a kiss.

"Oh, so you knew I was talking about me?" says Chyna as she blush a little.

"Yes, of course. I'm much smarter than I used to be." says Fletcher.

"True. You've really grown into a mature man." says Chyna.

"And you've turned into a very beautiful woman." says Fletcher.

"Really?" says Chyna.

"Oh, of course. I think you've grown into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." says Fletcher.

"Fletcher...you've really changed over the years. In a good way. This new confident manly you is so...so sexy." says Chyna.

"Thanks, Chyna! You're sexy too." says Fletcher.

"Awwwww, thanks!" says Chyna.

"Chyna, what exactly is going on here? We should stop before we do something we'll regret later." says Fletcher.

"Yeah, good thinking. I agree." says Chyna.

"Good." says Fletcher.

"I should go now. See you some other time." says Chyna.

"Yes." says Fletcher.

Chyna goes home.

For the rest of the day, Chyna has only one thing on her mind. Fletcher.

Chyna feels as if maybe...and just maybe she once again have a crush on Fletcher, just as she once did when they were younger.

"He is friendly to me and he's really grown into a total man. Do I have romantic feelings for him? I'm not sure..." says Chyna to herself.

At the same time in his own apartment, Fletcher is playing his guitar in a casual way while thinking about Chyna.

"She was my first crush and now she's a very beautiful woman, all sweet and sexy. Can it be possible that I still love her after such a long time?" thinks Fletcher.

The next day while having an 'after work drink' at her favorite pub, Chyna is thinking about Fletcher.

"There's gotta be a reason why he's been on my mind all the time lately. Do I really love him? Can it be that he's the One for me? Did I already have it right back when we were teens? Is a woman's first crush always her true love?" thinks Chyna.

"Hi, Chyna!" says Fletcher as he sit down by Chyna's table.

"Hi, Fletcher! Did you just happen to find me here all random or are you my new stalker?" says Chyna with a smile, making a little joke.

"Actually I read online that this pub is supposed to be one of the best in the city and I was glad to find you here." says Fletcher.

"Found a job here in NYC yet?" says Chyna.

"No, but I'm looking. Though maybe I'll take some time off from working. I mean, there might be something else that's more fun to focus my attention on and after my time in Paris I have enough money that I really don't need a new job in a few years." says Fletcher.

"So, about this stuff that you wanna focus on, could you be a bit more specific about that...?" says Chyna.

"Not right now. Later, maybe." says Fletcher.

"Lookin' forward to find out what it is." says Chyna.

"The same old Chyna on the inside." thinks Fletcher to himself.

The next day Fletcher visit Chyna in her apartment.

"Fletcher, I need to say something. I think I'm in love with you. Maybe you just wanna be my friend, but if you feel the same, please say so." says Chyna.

"I have to be honest. Chyna, you're very beautiful and just as friendly as you always were, but I'm not sure how I feel. I need some time to think about it." says Fletcher.

"Okay. Sorry that I just said it like that, but I had to tell you. Couldn't keep it a secret anymore." says Chyna.

"Don't worry, it's okay. You can tell me anything. We're friends." says Fletcher.

"Good to have such an awesome friend." says Chyna with a smile.

"I agree." says Fletcher as he smile too.

Suddenly Chyna gives Fletcher gives a hot kiss.

Right after Chyna looks down on the floor and says in a low weak voice "Sorry, I don't know why I did that..."

"Chyna." says Fletcher, his voice calm and mature.

"Yes...?" says Chyna.

"Don't be sorry, okay? I really enjoyed the kiss." says Fletcher before he give Chyna a kiss with the same heat and passion as when she kissed him.

"Mmmm, you're a good kisser!" whisper Chyna with a smile.

"I'd say the same about you." says Fletcher.

"Thanks!" says Chyna.

"No problem, beauty." says Fletcher in a manly tone.

"Awwwwww!" says Chyna in a nice soft voice.

"I love you, Chyna Parks." says Fletcher.

"Mmm, yeah!" says Chyna. "I love you too."

**The End.**


End file.
